


New Panties

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 years old, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom!Harry, Gay, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, Louis is like.., M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sub Louis, Sub!Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Underage Louis, Violent Sex, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry, harrys 26, kinda.., larry stylinson - Freeform, louis cries, princess louis, rich!Harry, underage!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from a busy day at work, and soon he realizes getting his baby new pair of underwear would be great.</p><p>OR</p><p>Sugar daddy harry goes out and buys his sugar baby Louis new cute panties, Makes Louis model them, and then fucks him hard in to the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Panties

**Author's Note:**

> okay  
> I have school work  
> fuck.  
> Bye...  
> OH  
> WELCOME..

**Harry** walks inside his big house, hearing nothing but the upstairs shower going. He sighed and dropped his hand bag, slipping off his shoes, he sat on the couch. Completely exhausted from work today.

Looking around the house, he seen a pair of blue panties sitting on the floor. Harry got up and picked it up, shaking his head. He snickered and quickly dropped Louis' panties. Running towards the door, almost falling because his socks were slippery against the floor, Harry got his shoes on fast, leaving the house to go get Louis a really nice pair of panties..

Louis loved wearing panties around the house. Especially in his daddys big sweaters. Louis whistled in the shower, feeling himself getting hard as he ran his index fingers over his hard sensitive nipples. Sighing, Louis grabbed lube that was on the small shelf in the shower, squirting some on his fingers. He mewled out loud when he roughly shoved in his index finger, Louis always loved it rough. Gasping when he started thrusting his finger in and out of his small tight hole. Grabbing his dick with his other hand, slowly stroking it as he entered a second finger. Louis threw his head back and stood on his tippy toes as he arched his back, jerking himself fast and pumping his two fingers in and out roughly. "Oh shit!" Louis squeaked out and came hard, pulling his fingers out, Louis relaxed and leaned against the cold shower wall, breathing in and out hard.

 _________

Harry was the biggest millionaire starting from only 20, he was the youngest. Now hes 26, and has a sugar baby, because really? Why not.

Since harry met Louis, He knew he wanted the small twink, and he got him. Which he's so thankful for, because harry absolutely loves his baby, and Louis loves his daddy back  

 

 

 

When Harry got home, he seen his pretty little boy curled up on the couch, in just his big purple sweaters and cute knickers. Harry walked over to Louis and slowly caressed Louis' hair. "Hey baby, wake up, Daddy has a present for his baby.." Harry murmured and pressed a long kiss to Louis' forehead, making Louis mumble quietly and slowly open his eyes to see Harry in front of his face, a goofy smile on his face. Louis giggled and reached up, wanting a kiss from the gorgeous male. Harry bent down and kissed Louis back, only to pull away seconds later.

"Hey.." Louis pouted but harry rolled his eyes, "Daddy got you some thing nice.. Go try it on." Harry handed the small bag over to Louis and Louis took it in his small hands, standing up and giggling, as he was about to walk away, harry gripped his arm. "hmm.. What do you say Princess?" Louis stared up at harry, "Thank you daddy for the gift." Louis quietly said and harry let go of him, nodding in approval for him to walk. Louis did, he looked back only to see harry taking off his jacket and boots, undoing his pants.

Louis shakily sighed and ran up to their bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Louis opened up the bag and seen such beautiful pink panties, a little bow sat in the middle of it, the edges lacy and smooth. Louis felt his cock twitch as he quickly undressed himself, slipping on his new bright panties. Louis adjusted his cock and looked in the mirror they had in their shared room, His thighs looked more juicy, the head of his member was sticking out just a bit hard and red. Louis turned around and almost moaned at the sight of his own arse, it looked so fucking hot.

"Louis?!" Shouted harry making Louis quickly exit the room and walk down the stairs, shuffling in the living room, he seen harry sitting on the couch, stroking his fat long cock. 

Louis quietly walked towards harry and stood beside him, making the curly haired lad stare at the panties he has on. "Oh baby, you look so good for daddy." Harry groaned out and rubbed his big hand over louis' tan juicy thigh. 

"Hmm" Louis hummed and pushed his leg forward a bit, pushing in to harrys hot touch. 

"Go over there princess, show daddy what you can do. Model for me sweet cheeks." Harry growled as he watched louis walk over and he stood at least 5 feet away from harry. Louis smiles innocently and turned around, looking over his shoulder to see his master have to control himself from coming, resisting the urge touch his cock. Louis rolled his hips and the turned sideways, pushing out one leg and slowly going down as he circled his hips. 

"Oh fuck." Harry growled and watched as louis seductively walked up to him, his sensitive thighs jiggling slightly. Once Louis was in front of harry, Louis put his leg right beside Harrys arm which was resting on the arm rest. "Like my panties daddy?" Louis purred out in to harrys ear and pulled back. 

Louis dropped on to his knees in front of harry and started pawing at his thighs. So close to his balls and cock. "what do you want princess? Tell daddy." Harry messaged louis' scalp and louis whined high in his throat. "I want to suck your cock. Daddy, make me choke, until I cant breathe." Louis pleaded and harry nodded, Louis eagerly took Harrys large cock in to his mouth, sucking his length in, "Oh shit baby!" Harry moaned and gripped the back of Louis' hair. 

"Cmon. Let daddy fuck your throat." Louis stilled at Harrys words and kept his hands beside Harrys waist. 

Harry placed his feet on the ground properly and quickly pulled louis off, only to push louis down forcefully on his cock. 

Louis gagged but had to keep relaxing his throat because he knew Harry wouldnt stop. Bucking up in to louis' mouth, curse words flew out of Harrys mouth as he thrusted in his baby's mouth, coming hard down Louis' throat. Louis quickly tried pulling off, but harry kept him there, "No. Swallow my cum with my cock in your mouth." louis did. Grazing his teeth slightly over Harrys shaft. Harry groaned when he felt the back of louis' throat tighten around the tip of his cock.

letting louis pull off, harry grabbed his hips and pushed him face first on to the couch, meaty ass up, Louis arched his back and curled his toes. "Gonna fuck you real good baby.. Need to be prepped?" Harry asked he slowly pulled down louis' pink panties, seeing his velvety soft hole clench tightly when harry blew on it. "N-no daddy. I fingered myself today in the shower." Louis whimpered when he heard harry gasp and a hard smack come in contact with his ass cheek. "Oh daddy.." Louis whimpered out small and weak, breathing in and out fast. 

"Bad, bad boy. You never come without daddy's permission. You never touch your self without my permission!" harry raised his voice loudly, it coming out dominant and deep. Harry placed another hard slap on louis' right ass cheek. "Naughty boy. No prep. Little bit of lube. That's all you get. Got it?" Harry mumbled and louis nodded fast whimpering small "yes'" 

harry put a small amount of lube on his cock, rubbing it around a bit and then lining up his shaft with louis' small hole. "Was gonna go in dry. But I'm not that, rude." once harry finished his sentence, he thrusted into louis fast, making louis shift forward and gasp loudly, crying out with pain and pleasure. 

"Hmm... So. Fucking. Tight." Harry growled under his breathe as he waited for louis to adjust, when louis asked for him to move, harry did. Oh boy louis wasnt ready. "Fuck!!" Louis screamed loudly as harry thrusted at a fast past, his cock rubbing right against louis' prostate with each thrust. "Daddy!" Louis cried out and harry gripped his curvy small waist tightly in his big hands, forcing louis' hips to slam against his repeatedly. Harry moaned as he scratched at louis' back. Hearing his little princess cry out loudly with pleasure. 

Harry looked down and seen louis' red face squished against the couch, tears running down his face. 

Harry stopped thrusting making louis whine loudly but only to be shoved up against harry, Louis' arched back pressing against Harrys front. "Fucking slut. Crying, why are you crying baby? Because you love daddy's cock so much?" Harry said lowly into the shaking boys ear. Louis nodded and rested his head against Harrys shoulder, feeling harry pull out almost all the way, only to slam back in. Louis again almost fell forward but harry held louis tight in his hold. fucking in to him hard, deep and fast. Louis' face had tear stains on them, a few were still falling But not as much. 

Harry moaned loudly and quickly said, "shit baby! Daddy's going to fill you up with his come." Louis whimpered and racked his nails against the back of Harrys neck. Lurching forward just a bit with how forceful Harrys thrusts were. Soon, after all the moans, groans, whimpers and cries, harry came hard in his little twink, fucking Louis' still tight heat through his orgasm. 

He pulled out when he finished, seeing louis plead quietly, as if his voice was nearly gone. "Oh shit baby, your voice." Harry chuckled and Louis glared at Harry. "Let daddy take care of your problem yeah?" Harry said and turned Louis over. He bent down and took louis' sensitive hard cock into his mouth. Just like that, louis came down Harrys throat with a whispered rough voiced scream. 

"Such a goodboy. Cmon, let's go have a bath." Harry got up and carried louis upstairs. Taking a nice, long hot bath. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:08 AM I am proud I finished this. Farewell.  
> Thank you for leaving kudos <3


End file.
